Day and Night, Black and White
by Thera90
Summary: Haru has been paying an unwilling Kyo some late night visits, however it seems Kyo is the only one who remembers them. As Kyo’s life begins to turn upsidedown, everyone else’s seems to remain the same. Meanwhile, Haru is having slightly different struggle
1. Chapter 1

**Day and Night, Black and White **

**Rating: **M

**Warnings**: This is a yaoi paring (male/male) and there will be lemon (sex) scenes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters.

**Summary**: Haru has been paying an unwilling Kyo some late night visits, however it seems Kyo is the only one who remembers them. As Kyo's life begins to be turned upside-down, everyone else's seems to remain the same. Meanwhile, Haru is having slightly different struggles of his own regarding certain daydreams…

**A/N**: I haven't read the later volumes of the manga so this story is set sometime during the anime, after Haru and Momiji have joined the same school as Kyo, Tohru and Yuki.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_There was a knock at the classroom door. _

_Haru turned to see Kyo in the doorway, slightly out of breath. His eyes burned with an urgent need. _

"_Hai?" the teacher asked. _

_"Where's Haru?" Kyo demanded, and before waiting for an answer, he had spotted him. "Haru…" in a blink, Kyo was standing at his desk, his chest rising and falling as he stared down at the younger boy. Haru looked slowly up at him, wondering why Kyo was behaving in such an uncharacteristic way._

_Without warning, Kyo grabbed Haru's head pulling him up to standing position before crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever and left them both breathless. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry!" Kyo said, his face turning pink in embarrassment. "I just couldn't get you off my mind…I had to do something!" _

"Haru….? Haru!"

Suddenly the scene changed.

"Haru!" a voice snapped.

"Huh?" the boy looked up at the teacher glaring down at him. _What happened to Kyo? _He wondered dazedly.

"Haru, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!" she raged.

_Ops…guess I zoned out again. _Haru sighed as the teacher continued to rant about how rude his behaviour was. He was often a dazed kind of guy, but he usually managed to at least _look _like he was paying some kind of attention in class. But lately… lately he had been having these daydreams where he completely lost all awareness of his surroundings…. and it was only when he was daydreaming about _him_.

_When had this started to happen? _Haru asked himself. When was it that he had begun to like Kyo in _that _way? When was it that the orange haired boy had begun to replace Yuki in his daydreams? And why…why were the dreams he had about Kyo so much more vivid and … _uncontrollable_ than the ones with Yuki? Why did the impact they have on him seem a hundred times stronger?

--------------------

Lonely.

That's what Kyo was. He lay on the roof of Shigure's house, arms behind his head, staring up at the sky. It was true he _liked _his solitude, most of the time. He didn't need other people around…he could stay by himself for hours and be perfectly content. But… but there was a longing deep in his heart to find someone else, someone who understood him so well, that they could spend long hours being _alone_ _together_.

Kyo didn't really understand this yearning inside him, which seemed to be growing worse of late. One would think with the addition of such a lovely and caring person like Tohru into his life he would never feel lonely. She was always around with her big happy smile, providing joy and laughter to every situation… but somehow…somehow that made things worse. Surrounded by more people than he had been used to from the months he spent with only his master, surrounded by the happy smiling faces of Tohru and her friends everyday… it made him feel even more like he didn't belong, and that made him feel lonely.

Kyo snorted in disgust at his thoughts. _I'm turning into such a sissy boy like that damn rat. _Kyo jumped up to go find his rival in hope of starting a fight so he wouldn't have to think…wouldn't have to feel…

---------------

_That night…_

Haru stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his back, in his bed. He was hard and throbbing, and unable to sleep. He slid his hand slowly down his body, till he reached the source of his insomnia. His eyes closed as he stroked himself, but no sooner had they done so, Kyo appeared. Haru tried to think of Yuki…he wasn't one to deny his feelings, but he also wasn't one to fall for people completely out of his league. Yuki, he believed, would one day accept his love…Kyo on the other hand…would never bend that way. Haru would rather have a special someone than play games and waste time. Or so his white side thought.

But try as he might, images of Kyo, not Yuki kept reappearing in his mind as his hand pumped faster, working towards release. Then, something unexpected happened…Haru began to feel the familiar clouding of his mind that happened when his black side was trying to take over. He felt distantly confused; it seemed to be getting worse the more he got worked up as he thought about Kyo…. He didn't understand why black Haru was trying to surface, but he couldn't seem to stop it….

"Kyo." It came out as a growl, his normally grey eyes turning dark and glinting with madness.

Black Haru had come out to play.

-------------

Haru stood outside Shigure's house grinning. He didn't remember how he had got here so fast, but it seemed Black Haru had a lot better sense of direction than White Haru, especially when he was a man on a mission.

He walked up to the door and was pleased to find it unlocked. He smiled. Trusting Tohru. All was quiet inside. Haru crept up the stairs towards a certain someone's bedroom. Time to have some fun.

-------------

At first Kyo wasn't sure what had woken him. Then he felt something shift on his bed.

Alarm ran through him and it was when he tried to move that he discovered something horrible.

His hands were tied up over his head and bound to the headboard.

"What the HELL?!" He exclaimed loudly as he struggled, trying to pull free. A hand clamped over his mouth and laughter floated down from the darkness. A shadowy figure loomed over him.

"Hello Kitty."

Kyo's eyes went wide in confusion. _Haru?_ "Haru, what the hell is this? Some kind of joke?" his angry words were muffled by the boy's hand.

To his further shock, Haru climbed onto him, his body pressing his into the bed so that he could feel it entirely along his length.

Kyo tried to shift but this only further resulted in a certain part of him rubbing against a certain part of Haru that he didn't want to be near. He felt a burning sensation rush through him. Haru growled and shoved Kyo's t-shirt up.

Before Kyo could stop him, the Ox leaned down and flicked his tongue against one flat nipple. Kyo gasped at the sensation and struggled harder. He tried to kick Haru off him but his weight was keeping him down. _This can't be happening!_ Kyo thought, hating his feeling of helplessness, and hating also, the growing hardness in his pants. _This is so sick, maybe Haru is half asleep and doesn't realise its me, maybe he mixed up my room with Yuki's…yeah that must be it! I've got to put a stop to this soon!_

Haru could feel Kyo's body reacting. "You want me too don't you kitten?" his voice had become deeper and lust filled. He moved down Kyo's body and grabbed each side of Kyo's pants with his hands. He yanked them down.

"HARU!" Kyo yelled as he felt the cold night air against his naked skin and was left completely exposed to the other boy's gaze. To make things worse, the light of the full moon shone through the window in such a way that it lit up Kyo's exposed body while Haru remained in the shadows.

"HARU WHAT THE FUCK" Kyo screeched again, his face turning crimson.

"Uh uh, naughty kitten," Haru leaned in close and placed a finger to Kyo's lips. "I would stop shouting if I were you, or the others might wake up and come look what all the commotion is about. You wouldn't want someone like, um…lets see, _Shigure_ to see you like this would you?" he smirked. Kyo stared up at him in horror as he realised two things. One, that Haru was right, and two, that this wasn't normal Haru, it was black Haru. Which meant he was unpredictable. Uncontrollable.

"Sssh" Haru whispered and he leaned in to brush his lips against Kyo's who upon contact immediately thrust his head to the side. Haru didn't mind though, he simply turned his attention to Kyo's neck.

Kyo shuddered as he felt Haru lick his skin from the base of his neck to his jaw and then bite lightly at his pulse point.

"Oh my god," he couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his lips. He had never had someone do something like this to him before… _that must be why I'm reacting so much to it_ he thought, _simply because it's a shock and my first time, despite the fact that I'm not attracted to males, least of all Haru, and this is an entirely disturbing and disgusting situation._

"Look at me, Kyo." Haru ordered. Kyo turned and glared into his black eyes. "Get off me you stupid cow! Yuki's room is down the hall!"

Black Haru leaned down so Kyo could feel his warm breath on his lips. He turned his head again.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am now, kitten." One strong hand gripped Kyo's jaw and forced his head back. Haru crushed his lips to his.

Kyo was so startled at the feel of the soft lips, delivering a somehow bruising yet gentle kiss that he relaxed for just a second and allowed Haru's tongue to slip into his mouth. For a moment he kissed back, their tongues duelling together. _So this is what a kiss feels like?_ Kyo thought. Then he remembered who it was and he tore his face away, swearing.

"Gross Haru! I'm not some sissy gay boy like your Yuki!" _That's it, keep talking about Yuki and maybe the baka will leave…_ "You know I'm stronger than you during fights, you have me at an disadvantage now, but if you don't STOP what your doing right NOW, I'm gonna whoop your arse so badly tomorrow –."

Black Haru was laughing again. The sound vibrated through his chest and Kyo could feel it, which enraged him more. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming on the top of his voice. What could he do? Maybe if he simply showed no reaction Haru would get bored and leave him. Kyo closed his eyes, and tried to stop his heart from racing, tried to even his breathing, tried to calm down.

But Haru had other plans. He slid a hand underneath Kyo's body, trailing his fingertips down his spine watching in satisfaction as the boy shuddered, and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying so hard not to react. That was impossible however, when Haru, none to gently grabbed the boy's arse and lifted him up slightly while grinding his own hips downwards. Kyo's eyes flew open and he let out a strangled yelp as his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Haru's pants.

"H-h-h Haru…" Kyo said, finding it difficult to speak. "Please get off me…" his attempts sounded feeble now and he struggled, trying to find the strength to throw Haru off, or at least growl at him some more. But his body felt so weak as fiery sensations ran through it. He felt dizzy as his body betrayed him.

Haru was having a difficult time controlling himself too. His fingers wrapped around Kyo's member, squeezing tightly. That was the last of Kyo's attempts to talk or reason. He threw his head back on the pillow, and all he could do was gasp as he felt Haru squeeze him, stroke him. Over and over, he ran his hand up and down his cock, loser at the base, becoming tighter at the top, sometimes stopping to flick his thumb over the sensitive head, or to gently massage his balls.

"N…n…n.nnnnn…."

"What's that Kyo?" Haru asked, his own breathing ragged.

"N..no….."

"No? You want me to stop?" abruptly he withdrew his hand and leaned back, staring down at Kyo, hands tied above his head, his shirt shoved up, and his pants around his ankles.

The cool night air burned against his sensitive ravished skin and swollen member. It was unbearable. Kyo's mind was foggy…all he knew was that he had to find release….

"Uh…" he lifted his hips slightly, silently begging to be touched again. Haru's eyes glinted in the darkness and his intense stare unnerved Kyo, and turned him on at the same time. Seeing that nothing was going to happen, he finally said "Please!" trying to get the message across with that one word alone.

Haru returned to pumping him again, this time getting faster, harder.

Unable to stand it any longer Kyo came fiercely, letting out such a roar that he had to stuff his face into the pillow to muffle the sound. He stared in a mixture of hazy disgust and amazement as Haru lifted his hand to his lips and slowly licked off the come that had spilled over it.

Kyo's eyelids felt heavy, and in no time he had fallen asleep. Haru, still black, grinned, still hard, but satisfied. He crept out of the house and headed home to have some more fun by himself.

-------------

Kyo woke up to the sun streaming through his window. All at once, the memory of what had happened came back to him. _Oh god!_ He shot up in bed. _Please, tell me that was a dream – no, a nightmare!_

But looking down at himself, he realised it was not. His hands had been untied, but he was still mostly uncovered, and his wrists were slightly red from when he had struggled against the ties, stark evidence in the daylight as to what had happened wasn't a dream.

Kyo got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and it seemed that he was _still _blushing from what had happened. A very cold shower was needed.

He didn't know what disturbed him more, the fact that he had been caught off guard and allowed Haru to get his way with him, or the fact that…to some extent he had actually enjoyed it. _No!_ He thought furiously. _Just because I had an orgasm, does not mean that I enjoyed it!_

------------

Meanwhile, Haru had woken up, white again, to find his cloths sticky from when he had come last night, perhaps in his sleep. Haru couldn't remember anything, but he wondered if he had a nice dream...and who about, Yuki or Kyo?

------------

"Kyo – kun" Tohru knocked lightly on the bathroom door, snapping Kyo from his daze as he leaned his forehead against the glass of the shower, the cold water beating down on his back.

"Kyo, it's almost time to go to school, better come down soon so you can eat before you go." She informed him sweetly.

"Ah, thanks, I'll be there in a moment!" Kyo said. Then he cursed. School. School! How was he going to face Haru after what had happened? It was too embarrassing. Did Haru think of him as his new Yuki now? Kyo felt himself blush. _No, that's ridiculous…there's no way anyone could like me in that way…_Would Haru tease him now? Use the information to get Kyo to fight him more often? Was that what it was, something to make him angrier?

Kyo shook his head, trying to clear away the confused thoughts. All he could do for now was pray he would not bump into the ox today. He needed more time to decide how he was supposed to react. One thing he knew for sure, he was never going to let something like what had happened last night between him and Haru ever happen again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! This is my very first yaoi leomon, so I know it's not that good, but I'm always tryign to improve. Please review, tell me if you think it good enough for more chapters :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Toooohruuuuuu!"

Kyo's blood ran cold at the sound of Momiji's cheerful voice as he was walking to class with Tohru and Yuki. Momiji's presence could only mean one thing…

_Haru can't be far off…what do I do…I'm so embarrassed…I can't let him see me, what if he says something in front of the others or…or…what do I do? I've never been in this kind of situation before – oh help!_

Kyo looked around frantically. _Must hide!_ There was a rubbish bin outside one of the classroom doors, he quickly dashed behind it.

Momiji reached Tohru, and sure enough, Haru appeared soon after, hands in pockets, his blank face revealing nothing.

"Yuki." Haru greeted in his usual quite, calm voice. He moved towards the boy and put his arm around him.

"Ah…Haru." Yuki said with an uneasy smile.

_Why is he still acting so friendly towards Yuki after what happened last night?_ Kyo thought furiously. _Why do I care anyways?_

"KYO WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE BEHIND THE RUBBISH BIN?" Momiji asked loudly.

Kyo's face flamed as everyone turned to face him, and even Haru gave him a strange look.

"I wasn't hiding!" he yelled leaping to his feet.

They all looked at him sceptically.

"What are you all looking at?" he yelled again, and stormed off in the other direction.

Due to having gone the opposite way in order to avoid certain people, Kyo arrived fifteen minutes late to his class, which resulted in after school detention._ Great,_ Kyo thought._ Could this day get any worse? This is that damn cow's fault!_

----------

Haru found himself gazing out the classroom window again. He forced his head back to face the teacher and tried to focus on what she was saying. But almost against his will his head soon turned back and his thoughts began to wander….

Soon the scenery began to change as well….

_"If you're a man, you would accept any challenge, you kitty!" Haru sneered in a deliberate attempt to anger Kyo, hoping that a fight would result._

_"You damn cow, I'll take you down, come at me from any side!" Kyo snarled dropping into a fighting stance._

_The fight began, fast and furious like it always was, with Kyo only just managing to keep the upper hand most of the time. But this fight soon became something more…physical..._

_Limbs brushed against limbs, there were more blocks than punches and kicks being sent. Almost as if the boys didn't want to hurt each other … they simply craved the contact._

_Suddenly Kyo lost his balance as their sparring had lead them to uneven ground on the top of a lush green hill. He stumbled and bumped into Haru who then lost his balance too, falling to the ground, pulling Kyo with him._

_They rolled in a tangle of limbs through the soft grass all the way to the bottom. Haru found himself on top of Kyo with the cat pinned beneath him. They stared at each other, panting heavily._

_"Haru…" Kyo began, "Why are we wasting time fighting when there are so many more enjoyable things we could be doing?" he ran his hands through Haru's hair and slowly lowered his head to kiss him…_

"HATSUHARU SOHMA!"

"Uh?" he blinked.

"Haru, this is the second time this week you have been caught not paying attention during class!" the teacher snapped. "I think spending some time in detention after school might teach you how to focus!"

--------------

Kyo sat in the 'detention room' after school where students from all years were sent. He glared at the wall, arms folded, a mantra running through his head, _baka cow baka cow baka cow baka cow…ahhh! Why am I still thinking about him?_

"Hey Kyo." A surprised voice interrupted his mantra, and the sound of someone sitting down in the desk next to his could be heard. Kyo's head snapped up.

"NOOO!"

"Huh?" Haru looked at Kyo wondering why the cat was so riled up.

"Don't sit next to me!" Kyo shouted.

Haru continued to look at him blankly.

Growling, Kyo stood up and stormed over to the desk furthest away.

Haru turned around slowly to look at him. Kyo glared back. Haru wondered why the cat was acting so strangely, he knew that Kyo didn't particularly like him, but aside from when they were fighting Kyo was at least civil to him most of the time. He sighed unhappily and looked out the window, feeling very lonely. This was all the more reason to stop his mind from having those daydreams…. he didn't want to become too focused on Kyo when he had no chance with him. _Yuki's the one I love, and he is lonely like me…one day he will see that we are meant to be…_

_Is he still looking at me? Please don't let him still be looking at me_… Kyo peaked over his arms, which he had shoved his face in, down on the table. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Haru was now staring out the window. Why was his heart beating so fast? Kyo felt his anger go down a notch and he looked thoughtfully at Haru. Haru was often a rather dazed guy… and when he was black…there were many times he couldn't remember what he had been doing after he turned white again….

A shocking thought hit Kyo. Could it be that Haru had no idea what he had done?

----------

"Hey Kyo." Haru said, jogging to catch up with him as they left detention.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm…_ "Haru." Kyo nodded. He decided to try to act normal…if Haru couldn't remember then he wasn't going to embarrass himself by bringing the whole thing up. It was best left forgotten.

_Kyo sure is moody sometimes_, Haru thought, but at least he wasn't acting as pissed off at him now. "Shall we walk a little way together? Everyone else has already left."

"You just mean you want me to direct you the right way because you know you'll get lost otherwise." Kyo said, sweat dropping.

Haru blushed ever so slightly. "Yeah…maybe." _Or maybe I just want to be around you…_

They set off walking. Kyo put his hands in his pockets, staring straight ahead. Haru wasn't a guy who talked much…so he didn't need to bother trying to make conversation…not that he was one to talk much either…silence was good….

Suddenly he noticed Haru had fallen a few steps behind. "Haru…. Hurry up."

"Huh? Oh. Right." Haru caught up with him again.

A few moments later Kyo noticed Haru had fallen back again. _What the hell?_ Even though he was only about one step behind, it was making Kyo feel incredibly uneasy. _Is he perving on me or something?_ "Oi, quit walking behind me!"

Haru just smiled slightly. "This is as far as I need to go, see ya." He turned and walked away, down the road to his house. Kyo continued to Shigure's, muttering about stupid cows all the way home.

--------

That night, Kyo triple checked that his window and door were both locked; he didn't want any 'surprise visits' again. Although he wasn't aware that Black Haru was an expert at picking locks…

He had a restless sleep, waking up a few times, half expecting to find a certain someone on top of him again… but there never was.

A few days passed. Kyo was beginning to think that he could just forget about _that incident_ completely. He hadn't seen Haru much and things were good…

He wasn't happy though. He had started to spend more time alone again. For a while after he met Tohru he had begun to spend more time around her and other people, but now he found that the more time he spent in her presence, the lonelier he felt. Kyo wondered if he liked her, and simply wished that she saw him as more than a friend…and he did like her, but part of him also argued that she wasn't the one for him. So sometimes, it was actually easier to be alone than around other people when he was feeling this way…

-----

Kyo was having a fantastic dream. Warm lips were pressed against his, kissing him feverishly. Kyo groaned, there was so much desire in that kiss…. so much _need._ He had never felt needed before. He tried to reach down to pull the person closer, craving the contact – but found that he couldn't.

Kyo tried to move his arms, his hands, but it was as if some unseen force was stopping them from moving –

He realised it was not a dream.

This was like de je vu. His hands were tied up over his head, just like they had been the other night, and Black Haru was grinning down at him.

"Hello Kitty, miss _me_? I know you did."

"How the hell did you get in here Haru, and why are you tying me up again?" Kyo asked angrily. Had he forgot to lock his door?

"Cos I know you_ love _being tied up," Haru replied, not bothering with the first question.

Kyo glared, even as he felt his body heat up. "Do I look like I like it?" he hissed. " Do I sound like I like it? Why are you doing this to me? If I really wanted any of this you wouldn't have to tie me up!" _Please go away!_ Kyo thought desperately. _I don't know how much longer I can handle this.._

Black Haru laughed. "You don't know what you want boy. Someone has to take the lead and show you." He slid down Kyo's body.

"Wha – what are you – OH!" Kyo was momentarily speechless as he felt Haru's warm mouth enclose over his cock. The room swam as Haru swirled his tongue around the sensitive head.

"Ha-Haru, that's so… not right! …stop…." _But it feels so good!_ Kyo's mind screamed at him. Haru was taking him in further now, sucking harder.

"Ohmygod," Kyo gasped, unable to stop himself, "why does that feel so nice… it feels so…"

"That's it Kyo, tell me how good it makes you feel," Haru whispered, "I knew you'd like it, let me hear your pleasure."

Kyo scowled and turned his head as far as he could to stuff it into the pillow, gritting his teeth to stop from crying out loud. He may not be able to stop Haru from the amazing – no! - disgusting thing he was doing, but he wasn't going to give him any satisfaction.

And just like that, Haru stopped and pulled back. Kyo clenched his jaw, what was this, torture time? He wasn't going to give in! He wasn't going to encourage Black Haru.

He tried as hard as he could to stay still while his throbbing erection begged for pressure, warmth, touch…. This was agony…

Haru smiled. "You said you didn't want it Kyo, but I think it's very clear that you defiantly want something."

_Damn him! Damn him!_

He slowly slid his body back up Kyo's. Haru was still fully clothed, and the rough fabric rubbed intoxicatingly against Kyo's sensitive skin. He was utterly powerless to stop himself as his hips rose and he rubbed himself against Haru's leg.

Haru grew hard as he watched the boy rub himself against him like there was no tomorrow. "Yes!" he groaned and shifted the position so that now the bulge in his pants was directly in line with Kyo's crotch.

Kyo's breathing became very uneven, and shocks of alarm ran through him. _Oh my god, that's his…I can feel it, directly against me!_ Why was this making him harder? Why was his skin prickling like there was an electric current running through it? Why did he feel as if he was burning up, as if he would die if he didn't do something –

Haru ground his crotch against Kyo's who looked like he was about to pass out from the pleasure.

"Haru!" was all the boy could say.

Unexpectedly Kyo experienced something quite strange…he felt the sudden urge to rip off Haru's t-shirt and to run his hands down the smooth, soft skin of his back, to feel the muscles ripple beneath his touch… The desire to lick and taste that skin, the desire to _feel _Haru closer against his own body… Kyo struggled on the ties, not understanding this sudden overwhelming urge. But the pleasure, the pain…he needed to do something, he _had_ to do something!

"Haru…Haru, please…I need…"

"What? What is it kitten?" Haru looked at Kyo, almost tenderly, and Kyo would have thought it was White Haru if not for the fact that his eyes were still dark, and of course, Haru wouldn't be doing this if he were white would he?

Kyo struggled to put what his body was screaming into words. "Can you…can't you… take off your pants?" he blushed madly. "I want to feel, I need more…"

Haru smirked, pulling back only for a second to shove his pants down. He climbed on top of Kyo again, and this time, his cock brushed directly against Kyo's directly.

Kyo's body jerked at the sensation and he tried not to come on the spot. For some reason, he found he wanted it to last, even if only for a moment longer. He wrapped his legs around Haru's lean waist and ground into him harder.

"Oh god, Kyo! Fuck!" Haru gritted his teeth, pleasure rushing through him. He leaned down, crushing his lips to Kyo's who was too weakened by lust to resist. The red haired boy opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to dance with Haru's as they continued to grind into each other.

"Haru!" Kyo gasped as he came violently, not knowing why the name had escaped his lips.

Haru followed a second later and then collapsed onto Kyo, hardening again almost instantly, but deciding the kitten had probably had enough for tonight.

Kyo lay there exhausted, and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He quickly turned his head, afraid that Haru might see. Why was he crying? Why was he acting like some kind of sissy boy? Why?

Haru's and his feverish bodies were now pressed against each other, but it wasn't enough…Kyo wanted…he wanted to wrap his arms around Haru. He wanted to hug him to his chest tightly and hold him like that throughout the night…he didn't want Haru to leave. _Why on earth am I thinking this? Have I gone completely insane? What's happening to me?_ One part of his mind screamed. _Because it just feels so right…like it's meant to be_, the other replied.

Haru lifted himself off Kyo and pulled his pants back up. He gently undid the ties around Kyo's wrists, and Kyo lay there watching him, too tired to attack him, and not really wanting to anyway.

Haru turned his back and then faded into the darkness, gone without even saying goodbye.

For some reason, Kyo felt another tear slip down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thank you sooo much to all those who have reviewd :D I shall post two chapters this time because they are a bit shorter than the last. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Happy Birthday."

"Huh?" Kyo looked down from the tree he had been sitting in. He felt a tingle run through him at the sight of Haru standing at the base of it. It was so weird to see Haru there like this, after last night. _But he doesn't remember, he doesn't know what we did together…_

"How did you find me here?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Well it did take me three hours…anyway I got you a present, here." He shoved a small object towards Kyo. It was an orange cat key chain.

"Looks just like you." Haru smiled.

Kyo didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. He was surprised to say the least. His birthday wasn't terribly important to him, he didn't tell people when it was, and those who were related to him never thought that the birth of the cat was something to celebrate. Of all people, Haru was the only one who had remembered.

"Thanks." Kyo said at last, blushing a little bit, as he hopped down from the tree. He suddenly found himself too close to Haru.

Was it his imagination or did there seem to be a change in the air between them? Like an electric charge was emitting from their bodies? Dancing in his blood, making his head spin…drawing him towards Haru…

Feeling uneasy, Kyo walked off.

---------

Haru watched thoughtfully as Kyo left. He hadn't been able to get the orange haired boy off his mind. _Do I feel sorry for him, perhaps? _He wondered. After all, no one else had bothered to remember that it was Kyo's birthday today. _Or maybe I can relate? Maybe the simple reason I can't get him off my mind is because I can relate to how he must feel sometimes being the cat,because people judge me too because of my split personality…_

But, if it was just that, then why all these sexual fantasies? Why all these, dare he say it, _romantic _fantasies? Haru shook his head, dazed. _I shouldn't get too bothered over it, he told himself. Probably just a phase… being a teenager is weird._

------

It was shocking! It couldn't be true could it? Kyo shook his head to himself. It couldn't, but…but it was! Kyo had suddenly realised that all day he had been looking forward to it's end, had been eagerly waiting for nightfall…he actually _wanted _Haru to visit him.

"I actually want him to come to me!" Kyo whispered in an awed tone as he stared into the darkness. He had reached this revelation as he lay in bed and tried to get to sleep, but instead, his body had hardened, and vivid memories of the feel of Haru against him began to replay themselves in his mind.

Kyo sat up nervously in his bed. He wouldn't fall asleep. He didn't want to be restricted this time…he was nervous, and although excited, very scared, but he wanted to repay Haru this time.

_He only visits me when he is black…_ Kyo told himself, _and he obviously doesn't remember or fully realise what he is doing…so… no one knows…no one will know what I do…its my secret… and it doesn't mean anything…it just feels good. So there's no harm in it if no one knows right?_

Kyo stayed up for hours, waiting and waiting, alone in the dark, begging for someone…for Haru to come to him…to make him feel wanted, to make him feel needed…to take away his loneliness.

But he never came.

---------

_Stop standing so close to him!_ Kyo's mind roared at Haru, who was speaking to Yuki during school the next day. Kyo was standing at his locker, and had been removing some textbooks when he was distracted by the appearance of a certain white and black haired boy talking to a baka rat down the hall.

_What do you think your doing?_ he thought, outraged as he watched Yuki laugh at something and put his hand on Haru's shoulder. _Get your hand off of him! Grrrrrrr_.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, trying to tear his gaze away. _Why do I care?_

--------

That night…

It was happening again…. Haru was daydreaming about Kyo. Well, he wasn't really daydreaming …he was fantasising.

He closed his eyes and all he could imagine, all he could think about was the orange haired boy squirming beneath him, wrapping his legs around him, rubbing himself against him…closing his eyes, his face flushed in a mixture of embarrassment, shyness and pleasure as he cried out Haru's name…

Why was it so vivid? Why did it feel so real? Why did it feel like it had actually happened? Haru felt himself grow hard as he continued to watch the scenes his mind played out.

_I can't help it… I've never felt so attracted to someone before…_

Haru's mind began to cloud over… _oh no…I can feel it, I can feel it taking over…_

--------

Something moved in the darkness…Kyo's sensitive cat ears pricked up.

"Haru?" he whispered hopefully.

In a flash, Kyo found himself pinned on his back, demanding lips covering his own. He didn't even try to resist this time, he was too desperate, he needed this too much, needed it to distract him, to take away the sadness that was always there…to make him feel something other than empty, to experience what little pleasure and closeness he could get, even if it didn't last and he ended up worse afterwards…

"Haru…" Kyo began after they had broken away from the kiss. "Please…don't tie my hands up…I want to touch you."

Black Haru's eyes flared in desire. "Okay, kitten."

Kyo pulled him down to kiss him again, breaking apart only to remove Haru's shirt, and allow him to help remove his own. Their pants quickly followed and then they joined again, kissing with a hunger so fierce that they were left breathless.

Their hands roamed over each others bodies, running through their hair, down their back, their legs entwined, and they rolled together in a tangle of limbs, skin against skin, in a heated embrace hardly noticing when they fell off the bed, onto the ground.

Kyo found himself on top, and he wasn't used to this position. He blushed furiously and hoped it was too dark for Haru to see. Haru had gone still, waiting to see what Kyo would do. Kyo licked his lips nervously, and reached down to wrap his hand around Haru's cock.

"That's it kitten, just like that…"

Enough moonlight was streaming through the window to gently light up the space they lay and Kyo watched with interest at the pleasure that flickered over Haru's face. Just watching that was enough to turn him on, but he suddenly had a strong desire to taste Haru too…

It seemed he had become a slave to his body's desires, Kyo thought, not knowing really whether to be bothered by that, or to just not care. He slid down Haru, slowly, nervously, not really knowing what he was doing. Haru reached down and ran a hand through Kyo's hair, resting it on top of his head lightly, but Kyo got the feeling if he tried to pull away once he had started, Haru wouldn't let him, and that's what the hand was there for.

His pointy red tongue darted out to lick off the drop of precum that had formed at the tip of Haru's cock before he enclosed his mouth fully around it. He formed a ring with his fingers around the base of Haru's cock with one hand, squeezing him, stroking him, while he sucked on the head and began to take more in, the other hand playing across the sensitive skin of Haru's inner thigh, or cupping his balls gently. Kyo hoped he was doing things right, and if the sounds Haru was making were any indication, Kyo was doing more than all right.

"Ahh, I'm gonna come," Haru warned, but Kyo still wasn't prepared. He tried to swallow it all, but ended up chocking a bit. Kyo pulled away, unable to meet Haru's eyes. "I'm sorry about that last part."

"Don't be." Haru said. "You did good."

He stood up and all too soon it was over. Just as suddenly as the last night they had been together, Haru left, without saying a word, without looking back. He just disappeared, leaving Kyo feeling more than just the loss of Haru's warm body… Kyo felt a pang in his heart, which he didn't understand, he longed to reach out and pull Haru back to him, to scream out _don't leave me!_

But he couldn't do that. The horrible truth that was becoming clearer by the moment was that Black Haru was simply using Kyo for pleasure and nothing more…and somehow…the longer this went on, the more empty it made Kyo feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was doing it again. Kyo narrowed his eyes. Haru and Yuki. Yuki and Haru. There were plenty of seats at the table they were sitting at during lunchtime, _why _did Haru have to choose the seat right next to Yuki? He folded his arms and scowled, staring at a nice, safe spot on the table. Jealous, who him?

"I'm not jealous…and even if I were, I have every right to be! How dare Haru do this to me…" Kyo muttered.

"Did you say something?" Haru asked. Kyo looked up in shock.

Red eyes met grey.

Kyo felt like a dear blinded by headlights, unable to move. Kyo swallowed trying to clear his suddenly dry throat. _I want him all for myself…_ he realised.

Haru smiled slightly, and turned away first. Kyo sagged in his seat and concentrated on eating his food, being careful not to look up again.

--------

Kyo had waited eagerly every night all week. Haru came randomly, sometimes it was two nights in a row, other times, he missed out on three nights in a row. Those were long nights. Tonight Kyo was lucky.

Haru was there again, kissing him, licking him, nipping him. He stroked him, he caressed him, but this time it seemed, Haru had a bit more in mind than usual. In a flash, he flipped Kyo over onto his stomach. Kyo looked over his shoulder wondering what was happening. Haru held him down, and brought a finger to his mouth, sucking on it.

Kyo turned his head back for a second, as the angle was hard to maintain. _What is he doing –_

"Ugh!" his eyes widened in alarm as he felt Haru thrust his finger into his tight entrance, soon followed by a second finger.

Kyo felt momentarily detached from the world. He had wondered what it would be like a few times, if something like this occurred…he always thought it would be all pain and no pleasure, and while it was defiantly uncomfortable…he wanted…he wanted Haru inside of him. But not like this.

If Kyo had found it hard to speak during other activities Black Haru had put him through, this was a hundred times worse. All breath seemed to have left his body, everything seemed to have shut down, except for the sensations in one area…

_Must stop…him…_ It was like drowning and trying to reach the surface again.

Haru removed his fingers and had now positioned the head of his cock at Kyo's entrance. "Are you ready kitten?" he asked excitedly, not expecting an answer.

Kyo felt his eyes begin to tear and summoning all his strength, he rolled over to the side, trying to put a distance between himself and Haru.

"Kyo…what's wrong?" for a moment Haru looked truly concerned and he brushed a tear from Kyo's eyes. But then his own eyes grew hard. "This isn't time to get cold feet now kitten, I've already been patient with you, how long do you expect me to wait?" He moved back over Kyo but waited for his explanation.

Kyo was silent as he tried to find the words he needed. Haru was watching him, looking like he was going to pounce any moment. Time was limited…

Kyo was too ashamed and embarrassed to look at Haru, even if it didn't matter since Haru would forget it in the morning. But Black Haru was still a part of White Haru, and was important to Kyo…it wasn't really the fact that it was only the Black Haru that visited Kyo which bothered him, no, there was something more.

"I…I know this sounds dumb, but I don't want to give myself to someone who is using me." Kyo whispered. "I know you really love Yuki, even if you may not realise that Haru, in your black form, but your white half defiantly does. Whether your using me to forget about him, to pass time, or just to mess with me, I thought I could handle it, I thought it would be enough for a person like me, the cat who doesn't deserve the kind of … the kind of thing that I want…I thought I could be happy getting at least some pleasure…but it seems to make me worse. When you…what you were about to do…it suddenly made me realise that I can't let that happen, or it might tear me apart emotionally… and I don't think I could handle it…"

It seemed like he was going to finish there, but then Kyo burst out, "Haru, I can't handle liking you so much while I mean so little to you!"

Black Haru stared down at Kyo for a long time. Suddenly the air around them seemed to shift and change. Kyo found himself staring into wide confused grey eyes. Dread hit him light lightening and he knew in that moment things were going to change. White Haru had returned.

Haru blinked. And blinked again. He looked down at Kyo's naked body, beneath his, his cock at his entrance, the glistening of tears in Kyo's eyes. He gaped in horror.

_What have I done? What have I done? Was I about to rape Kyo? Did my black side take over and completely control me? Oh my god, what have I done?_

Haru reared back as if Kyo were on fire. He leapt off the bed, grabbed his clothes from the floor, dressing as quickly as he could and ran out the door.

Kyo stared after him, frozen in place, feeling a dark cloud wash over him. He was now too upset to even cry. Not that he ever cried…he was a guy, he didn't cry, or at least not much. But he wished he could now…that would have been easier.

_I feared this…White Haru coming out…what would he think? Well I knew what he would think, and the disgust on his face just then proves it!_ Yes, Kyo had known that White Haru would have been horrified to find himself with the cursed cat instead of his precious Yuki.

Kyo let out a strangled scream of anguish and threw the closest object next to him as hard as he could. It was only when he had thrown hard enough to make a dent in the wall and the object had snapped into two that he realised it had been the cat key chain Haru had brought him.

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Haru ran out into the dark of the night, not sure where he was going, not caring. He just knew that he had to get away for a while to think about things…to think about what this meant. Couldn't he control himself? Couldn't he trust himself? He had never felt so scared in his life…

It terrified him that he had actually done whatever he had done to Kyo without being able to consciously control himself… it scared him that he didn't know how to stop himself from turning black and doing it again….

Sure, there had been times when he had suddenly become his normal self again after he had gotten angry at something and turned black, then what had happened felt like a distant dream…but usually, even when he was black, there was still some control, some part of him that realised what he was doing, that remembered…. Never had he become so completely lost in himself that he didn't even remember what he had done…not until he had started thinking about Kyo in _that way_.

Haru sat down on the ground, not sure where he was, not caring. He put his head in his hands and wondered how Kyo was feeling. He wondered if he had hurt the boy… and the guilt and shame that washed over him was unbearable…he wished he knew what to do…

--------

Kyo sat on the roof watching as the first rays of the sun appeared. _Damn you, Haru. Why are you making me feel this way? So angry and sad at the same time…why is it that I care so much when I should be glad that it's over now? Why is it that I feel I've suddenly lost something so great…_

_Haru…_ Kyo sighed, trying to make sense of his feelings. _Haru made me feel like I was worth spending time with…he chose to come to me…not Yuki…_

But it was all a lie.

Kyo felt his heart harden and grow cold as ice. He still wasn't quite sure how Haru had managed, in such a short time to soften him up, to make him start wanting to see the other boy…to make him crave the visits…to make him feel even worse when he left…_ I was such a fool…but…I like Haru…I really like him…_

Kyo stopped. He _liked_ Haru? He thought about it… he had always been fond of the younger boy actually… they had spent a lot of time together when they were little. Kyo hadn't really understood why Haru had suddenly started wanting to fight him so much… especially when he was trying to concentrate on beating that damn rat who he actually _hated_, whereas Haru was a different story.

It didn't matter now that Haru was a guy…because Kyo had felt more close to him than he had ever felt to anyone… and it hadn't felt wrong. He had wanted…he had really wanted Haru to be white and to still come to him…but it was a lie…._Haru's blacker side simply using me because Yuki doesn't pay enough attention to him or something…_

It shouldn't matter. It was over now. Kyo felt his heart twist painfully. _This is good…it only would have made things worse if he had kept on coming…at least now I can stop acting so pathetic…I don't care, I don't care, I don't care at all!_

---------

Haru had sat motionless for hours as the day passed by. When it was afternoon, he had finally come to a decision. He decided that since he had become more and more unable to control his other side since he started seeing Kyo in a different light, that he should try and stay away from Kyo as much as possible until he got over it. _I won't even allow myself to fall asleep at night…Haru thought, least it causes me to change…_

But there was one thing he had to do first, he had to apologise to Kyo. _It's the least I can do…but what do I say? How on earth am I supposed to say sorry for something like this?_

He got up, it was Saturday so he knew Kyo would be at home. He decided to go back to Shigure's and apologise to Kyo straight away. Only problem now was how to get there?

-----------

"I don't care." Kyo was said out loud, but this time, it was for a different reason. "I don't care if it was a lie! I don't care that Haru was disgusted when he realised what he had been doing…" he shut his eyes tightly, feeling his heart twist again. "I don't care…" he whispered. "I miss him…."

Kyo had spent the day alternating between sitting on the roof trying to think of anything but Haru, and pacing about in his bedroom. His bedroom was worse, he couldn't stay in there for long without seeing the tousled sheets that he couldn't bring himself to straighten, and the vivid flashbacks of the things he and Haru had done on that bed rushing back...

_Why have you gotten to me so bad?_ Kyo mind cried, and he seemed to be becoming worse by the moment… the more he tried to put the black and white haired boy from his mind, the more he couldn't stop thinking of him.

_That's it…I'm going to go and talk to him…no, I can't do that…he doesn't want me…well maybe I can go and we can fight? Maybe that's all I need? A good fight to get over it all…_

_But really…I just want to at least hear his voice…_

Kyo found himself at the phone, calling Haru's number before he fully realised what he was doing. He hated making phone calls… but he needed…he couldn't just sit there or he would go insane!

Hatori answered.

"Uh…hi." Kyo said awkwardly. "Um…can I speak to Haru please."

"Haru has been away all day," Hatori said a little angrily. "Probably gone and got himself lost again. Hell if he thinks I'm going to go out searching for him."

"Oh. Thanks." Kyo hung up the phone. _I should…I should go look for him. No one else would do it…it wouldn't be good for Haru to spend another three days wandering about like he did that one time…that one time he came all that way for me…I mean…to fight me…_

Well at least wandering about might help clear his head….

--------

_Haru, where are you?_ Kyo thought, getting worried. _It will be dark soon…_

He walked along the busy streets as people rushed home from work or a day out with the family…

Kyo glanced across the street and froze. White hair with black underneath…there was no one else it could be… _Haru…_

The boy turned around from examining the directions signpost as if sensing someone was looking at him.

"Haru…" Kyo whispered and their eyes met. Grey eyes locked with red, and he couldn't tear his gaze away. His heart thudded against his chest, his blood rushed in his ears. He wanted to run towards Haru and away from him all at the same time…

So focused on only one person was Kyo that he didn't realise there was a little girl heading his way until it was too late…

The girl, chasing one of her friends and not looking where she was going, ran fully into Kyo. There was a puff of smoke and then an orange cat appeared.

_Oh crap…_ Kyo looked up in horror at the little girl who was now towering above him.

Her eyes went wide at what she had just seen. "Kitty!" she squealed lunging for him.

_Help!_ Kyo turned and dashed in the opposite direction, which just so happened to be across the road. _I hope no one else saw that…_ he thought, forgetting about his pile of clothes still left on the other side, intent simply on getting away…

Time seemed to slow down as Haru watched the scene unfold before him. He stood frozen as a car came squealing around the bend and slammed right into Kyo's body. The cat went flying off to one side, and the car continued on as if nothing had happened. Haru found himself moving…. _Kyo please be all right!_

Other people had noticed the wounded cat, lying motionless on the ground and they moved towards him. In a flash, Haru was at his side, scooping Kyo up in his arms. "He's mine." He told the people who were watching him. "I'll take care of him."

Haru clutched the cat to his chest. _I've got to bring him to Hatori to make sure he's ok.._ But what direction? As night descended upon them, he found himself in the forest near Shigure's house. _How did I get here?_ Haru continued to wander around, but only succeeded in becoming more lost, it was a moonless night, the forest was dark… and his sense of direction was terrible…

It began to rain. Hard.

Haru groaned, looking at Kyo, knowing the cat hated the rain. There was a slight bump on his head but it seemed that Kyo would be all right once he woke up from the shock, though the rain might keep him sluggish for a while.

Haru settled under a thick broad-leaved plant that offered some shelter from the heavy rain pelting the ground. He tried to keep Kyo dry as best he could…

Haru yawned. He felt like he had hardly slept in days….

He ran his hand down the cat's back. _He's so soft…I feel as though I could pet him forever…_

_Poof!_

A puff of orange smoke and Kyo was back in his human form. Haru blushed slightly at the naked boy he found in his arms. Gently, he shrugged off his long white jacked and wrapped it around Kyo, continuing to hold him close. _I should leave… his mind told him… I should leave before Black Haru comes back…_ But he couldn't just leave Kyo here, and for some reason…he felt totally calm right now, with no sign of Black Haru emerging, as if the other side of him was at peace too…

Kyo slowly awoke to the feel of strong arms wrapped around him tightly, protectively. He sighed, nuzzling the person's arm.

"Kyo…?" it was a voice…it sounded so familiar… the voice he had wanted to hear…the only one he wanted to hear… Kyo blearily opened his eyes.

"Mmm."

"Kyo?"

"Haru…" Kyo mumbled, eyelids dropping again.

Haru smiled, relieved that Kyo seemed to be okay. _I'll just let him sleep now, watch him till it gets light and then I'll go…_

Haru's eyelids started to close, and he forced them open. _Can't fall asleep!_ But not long after, they began to droop once more…

---------

_The next morning…_

Haru awoke to a pair of deep red eyes staring at him.

Kyo stilled as he became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on the ground, Haru next to him, his arm draped around his waist, holding him close. The sun shone brightly down on them. Kyo blinked, confused. Was this a dream? But if it was a dream…why did his head hurt so much, as if a truck had hit it?

All at once Haru leapt back, putting some distance between himself and Kyo. _Oh no…oh no, did I do it again?_

"Kyo…" he said in a chocked voice, "Did I….did I do anything to you last night?"

He felt his blood run cold as Kyo simply continued to stare at him.

_What on earth is the baka blabbering on about…_ Kyo was thinking. Then he remembered. _Searching for Haru. The little girl. The car. Haru…Haru looked after me…_ Kyo stared up in wonder, too dazed to say anything.

_He's still staring at me… like he's frightened or too disturbed to do anything…what have I done?! _Haru sighed, he hadn't wanted it to be like this…but there was no good or easy way to do it.

"Kyo…" he began, knowing it would never be enough, "I'm…" his eye's glistened. "I never meant…I never meant to do those things to you… I guess I never realised how uncontrollable my other side could get… I know I can't pretend that it wasn't my fault…but I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry."

Haru closed his eyes, unable to look at Kyo, too afraid to see the expression on his face. "I hope your feeling okay now. Get Shigure to call Hatori or something once you get to his house. I'm pretty sure its close by." Haru got up.

Kyo opened his mouth, trying to say something, but no sound came out. _No,_ he mouthed, as Haru walked away. _No…_

"No!" finally it came out.

"Haru wait! " Kyo cried. "Please…please don't leave me!"

But it was too late, Haru had already gone.

* * *

_Aww, poor Kyo. Quite a few chapters end with Haru leaving him don't they! -cries- hopefully it won't always be that way:D please continue to review! And thank you to those who have added my story to their favourites – it is such an honour: D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Kyo–kun! Are you okay?" Tohru asked in alarm as he staggered through the door.

Kyo slumped down at the table, putting his head in his hands.

"Ahhh! Kyo?! Are you sick? Do you need me to get you anything? Are you feeling okay?" Tohru flapped her arms about nervously. "Is that a bump on your head?"

"Don't worry about me. It's nothing serious." Kyo managed to say. "Bring me the milk, please."

Tohru hurried off and came back almost straight away with the milk carton. Kyo drank the entire thing, and then telling Tohru he just needed more sleep, he climbed the stairs to his room.

Once there, Kyo picked up the broken pieces of the key chain, for a moment trying to fit them back together. _Why am I even bothering?_ He thought angrily, and shoved them away in a draw. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up right over his head. I_ just want to sleep…sleep for years and years until I can't even remember…until I'm over him…_

He was almost asleep when he realised he was still wearing Haru's jacket. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to take it off. "Damn you Haru," he whispered.

------------

"Where's Kyo?" Haru asked Yuki the next day. Yuki gave him a slightly funny look.

"Kyo-kun stayed home." Tohru answered for him, her blue eyes wide. "He hardly left his room yesterday, and today he said he felt ill. I hope he feels better soon!"

Haru's brow furrowed._ Is he sick from spending too much time in the rain…or is it something more?_ He got up, mumbling something about needing to be alone and walked out to the balcony. Resting his arms on it, he leaned forward looking over, but too deep in thought to really see anything.

_I'm really worried about Kyo_, he realised. _It's not just attraction that I feel about him…now it's become much more…I actually care about him a lot._ Haru clenched his fist, feeling a wave of self-loathing. _If only I could control myself! Now I've ruined any chance of a relationship between us, Kyo probably wont even want to be in the same room with me anymore…_

_Why can't I get over you Kyo? Why can't I forget you and leave things be?_

Haru remembered the feeling of holding Kyo close when he was still recovering from being hit by that car. _I wanted to protect him… when I'm the one he needs protection from!_

It didn't quite make sense…Haru frowned. He knew that even when he was black Kyo was slightly stronger than him, or at least better at fighting. Why, he wondered, why was it that when he found himself in Kyo's room, in his bed like he had, why hadn't Kyo been fighting him? _Wouldn't that mean he wanted it? Just a little bit at least? Because he wasn't resisting me…? But then why did I see tears in his eyes?_ It was all so confusing.

Haru closed his eyes, wondering if he dug deep enough perhaps he could conjure up the masked memories his black side had experienced. He had never tried something like this before…but then, nothing like this had ever really happened.

Haru tried to still his mind, to think back to the other night, and every night before when he had _thought_ he had been sleeping… but no images or memories came. Just one thought kept floating through his mind _I hope Kyo doesn't hate me for this…_

----------

_I don't care if I never go to school again. Why should I bother? There's nothing there for me. There's nothing here for me either. Maybe I should just return to the mountains by myself and spend the rest of my life…alone…_Kyo was once again sitting on his roof. He had decided he would sleep there now as well; too many memories in his bedroom.

He had hardly eaten anything, and when Yuki had called him a baka neko for dropping the milk as he was getting it out of the fridge earlier on, he couldn't even get angry enough to challenge the rat to a fight. _What's happened to me? It's like I can't feel anything except misery right now…_There was nothing to do except sit around and avoid everyone until this feeling passed.

----------

"When do you think he will come down from there?" Tohru asked as she ate dinner with Shigure and Yuki.

"Hmm… Kyo-kun has been rather depressed lately hasn't he," Shigure commented cheerfully. "There's only one thing that can make a person that depressed! Do you know what that is Tohru?"

"huh?"

"Our Kyo is heart broken! A lost love! I wonder who it could be?" Shigure threw an arm over his forehead dramatically. "Oh its so tragically beautiful!"

"Oh no! Poor Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped, getting up to go to him.

Yuki snorted in disbelief but continued to eat, hardly interested.

"Stop Tohru, you must let this thing run its course." Shigure told her. "Things will work out in the end."

"They will?"

"Of course. Just like every good romance novel has a happy ending!"

"Shigure, stop feeding Honda – san that garbage. Just because you live in an alternate word, doesn't mean the rest of us do." Yuki snapped.

Shigure shrugged and went away to write notes for his next novel, murmuring about how great young love is.

-----------

"Momiji can you do me a favour?" Haru asked.

"Sure Haru!" the blond boy smiled brightly.

"Can you lock this door and keep the key with you till the morning?"

"Sure!" Momiji repeated, not even asking why.

Haru smiled, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "Thanks."

He went into his room and heard Momiji lock the door. He sighed hoping he would be able to sleep but having a feeling he wouldn't with all the thoughts that were still racing around in his head.

Haru was mistaken though, because no sooner than he lay down and closed his eyes, he fell asleep, flashes of memories passing before his eyes. He tossed and turned, troubled, even in sleep unsure of what was a dream, and what was a memory. Then, a scene, much clearer than any of the others, too clear to simply be a dream, played itself in his mind.

_It was dark, but he could feel someone near, hands clutching his body, lips pressed to his…_

_"Haru…"_

_ Kyo?_

_"Haru.. please," Kyo looked up at him, his eyes full of desire and…something else. "Please don't tie my hands up this time…let me touch you…"_

Haru jolted awake. _He wasn't resisting me…he actually liked what we were doing! That must mean something right?_ Haru felt a slight wave of relief. He sat there thinking for a while, and by the time morning arrived he had made a decision. He decided that he would go and tell Kyo how he felt, and then see what happened…if Kyo didn't want anything to do with him…well then he would stay away. But at least he would have tried.

Sucking in a deep breath and trying not to get too nervous, Haru found Hatori and asked him if he could drive him over to Shigure's house because he had something urgent to do. He didn't want to waste time getting lost, he wasn't sure what he would do or say once he got to Kyo, but somehow he just needed to know for sure…if there was even the tiniest chance…

-------------

Kyo sat up from where he had been lying on the roof and peered over the edge when he heard the sound of a car in the driveway. He almost fell off when he saw who was getting out.

"Haru!" he exclaimed, and then cursed when Haru turned and saw him. Kyo scrambled back out of sight. _Why did I say that out loud? He's probably here to see Yuki…_

"Kyo."

_Did he just say my name? No he couldn't have._

"Kyo!" Haru called out to him, a little louder.

Kyo remained crouched on the roof, breathing hard. _Why do I feel so nervous? Why do I feel so scared?_

"What?" he asked quietly. The sound of Haru shuffling his feet against the ground anxiously for a moment could be heard, and then he shouted out the last thing Kyo would ever have expected.

"KYO…I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

Kyo froze. Then slowly, he crept back over to the edge of the roof. Haru was standing on the ground, looking up at him. His eyes met those grey ones and he felt his heart do a flip-flop.

"What…what did you say?"

"I really like you Kyo." Haru repeated simply.

Kyo remained still and there was a long silence, broken only by the faint sound of birds calling to each other in the distance.

Kyo felt himself becoming angry.

"That's really funny, Haru." he spat. "Haven't you played enough games with me by now? Just because you can't get Yuki, is that why you do it? Is that why you use me? Like some kind of temporary replacement? I'm sick of you playing with my feelings like this and then just leaving me…" Kyo's voice rose louder and louder.

"I'm. Not. Like. You!" each word came out choked. "I can't just hold someone so close one minute and then push them away the next! I can't be more intimate with another person than I ever have with anyone else and then pretend it never happened! I can't just forget about things that easily! I know that you were in your black form, but now that you know…and now that you are white….WHY ARE YOU STILL TORMENTING ME?!"

Haru stared back at Kyo, his face a mixture of heartbreak and anger, his eyes shinning with emotion. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?" He shouted back at Kyo, and for a second Kyo wondered if he had brought out Black Haru, but it seemed the boy was still white.

"I can't stop thinking about you Kyo! I'm fond of Yuki…I always have been since that time I realised he wasn't who I thought he was…but Kyo, Yuki doesn't make me react the way you do. Its you, not Yuki who I want to be with so much that you invade all my thoughts…when I close my eyes your there, when I try to fall asleep at night I lie awake because I want you so bad…so bad that I didn't even realise it! I didn't even realise that I was holding my feelings back, until my black side began to take over without warning… there's never been anyone who could bring that side of me out as fast as you can Kyo….and it's not just a physical thing…you mean more to me than that….Kyo…I…."

Haru closed his eyes. _Just say it! You've never been afraid to reveal your feelings_, he told himself. But he knew at the same time, he had never been so afraid of rejection either. _I don't know if I could handle it…just say it!_

"Kyo….I think I love you."

This time Kyo did fall off the roof.

He landed on the ground on all fours with cat-like grace, staring at Haru in wonder. _He is totally serious…_Kyo realised, seeing it in his eyes. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump_. His heartbeat thundered in his ears.

Haru said nothing, trying to keep his face blank as he waited for Kyo to say something…anything….

Kyo looked around.

Then he looked back at Haru.

Suddenly he shot to his feet. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled.

"What?"

"How dare you" Kyo repeated, advancing on Haru like a cat stalking his prey, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EMBARESS ME BY SAYING THAT HERE AND NOW AND IN FRONT OF THEM!" Kyo spun around and pointed a finger at the audience, which consisted of Yuki, Tohru and Shigure standing in the doorway, and Hatori leaning against his car, all having seen the entire show.

"Ahh…." Haru began, "I kinda forgot they were there…"

Kyo shoved him roughly. "Damn you, Haru."

Haru shoved him back in a playful manner.

Somehow their shoving turned into an embrace as Kyo grabbed Haru and buried his face into the boy's neck. Surprised, Haru hugged him back tightly. He felt wetness against his skin, was Kyo crying?

"Oh isn't this wonderful!" Shigure cried. "Doesn't it just remind you so much of us when we were young lads Tori?"

Hatori stared blankly at Shigure. "No."

Kyo pulled back from Haru, blinking rapidly, trying to pretend he hadn't got a little teary eyed. "Thank you." he said to Haru, not sure exactly why he was saying it, but feeling that he needed to. "Thank you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After all the drama, Kyo and Haru wandered off together to be alone for a little while.

"Kyo…you may not believe me, but I meant what I said. Every word. In time I want to prove that to you…"

Kyo looked at Haru, _Is this real? Just a little while ago I thought he hated me…why does he want to spend so much time with me? What did I ever do to make him like me so much?_ Kyo's head spun, but he decided for now, all he could do was take things as they came, and pray it wasn't all just too good to be true….

"I know that you get embarrassed about these kind of things and don't like public displays…and I know that you might think that this kind of relationship is…not right…or might attract too much talk…but… would you go out with me?"

"Do you mean like, become your boyfriend?" Kyo asked, gulping as Haru nodded. "Your right…but…." he blushed, "But, I don't care what they say if it's you Haru…I'll do it for you."

----------------

They stayed together for ages, talking about the past, the present, the future, and how things had changed. Kyo had never really been comfortable talking with people for a long time, he didn't know the right things to say, the right way to act. But with Haru…it was different. Haru made him feel that it didn't really matter what he said, or if he didn't even say anything at all. Haru made him feel like it was enough just to be there with him.

"I better go back now." Haru said reluctantly. "Hatori won't wait forever to drive me home."

"Okay", Kyo nodded and they began walking back. He was dreading the teasing he knew he would receive from Shigure once he returned.

"Finally." Hatori said, looking very eager to get away from the yapping Shigure at his side.

Haru turned to Kyo, and before the other boy could stop him, he pulled him flush against his body.

"Ahh…not here!" Kyo tried to say, but his words were muffled as he was kissed deeply. Haru broke away grinning, "I'll see you at school, Kitten."

-------------

Kyo walked into the house cautiously. Shigure was humming a cheerful tune as he scribbled some notes in his notebook. Kyo crept past him, hoping to reach his room before Shigure noticed him and decided to make some unnecessary comments.

"Oh Kyo-kun! That speech Haru gave you was so wonderful!" Tohru appeared in front of him, beaming. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Ah…. it's nothing…really…uh…I mean…thanks." Kyo couldn't help but smile.

"See, what did I tell you Tohru?" Shigure called, without looking up from his work. "I told you things would get better."

_What is the baka talking about?_ Kyo thought, slightly annoyed. But…. he had Haru now and that's all that mattered at the moment…so he let it go.

--------

The next morning, Kyo was innocently walking to his locker, thinking about when he would get a chance to see Haru again. The next thing he knew, a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled him into an empty classroom.

He found himself thrust against the wall, and there was Haru, grinning.

"Hello Kitten."

" B-b-black Haru?" Kyo stuttered.

Haru shook his head, his face going serious for a moment. " I'm white, Kyo."

"Oh. Well in that case…" Kyo grabbed the front of Haru's shirt and pulled him close. Haru wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hungrily, loving the little sighs and moans his kitten made, and the way he clutched at his shirt.

Abruptly, Kyo broke away, trying to push Haru from him. "I just realised where we are…we shouldn't be doing this here!"

"It's fine…." Haru reassured, and pulled Kyo back, trying to kiss him again.

"Stop…." Kyo said half-heartedly, but he was growing hard and he knew this close, Haru could feel it.

Kyo's cat ears popped up.

"Why did your kitten ears just appear?" Haru asked.

Kyo's face had turned white. "There are people coming…to this room! Oh my god! What do we do? There's not enough time to go back out! Oh my god!!!"

Haru clamped a hand over his mouth. "Then we better hide." He dragged Kyo into the small space under the teacher's desk and pulled Kyo into his arms.

"Why here?" Kyo glared at Haru. They was too close…he could practically feel the heat radiating from Haru's body…it was intoxicating…

"Sssh…" Haru whispered as the door opened.

The sound of two male voices could be heard.

"I really have to get back…my class is going to start soon…."

"No…stay with me just for a while!"

"Oh god…. that's one of my teachers." Kyo whispered to Haru.

"And one of mine too" he replied, amusement in his voice.

"I'm going to go…."

"NO!" there was a thump on the table above them. Kyo looked up. _Are they literally ON the desk?_

"I hardly ever get to see you….I can't stand it…"

The sound of kissing could be heard.

Kyo's eyes went wide. _What the hell!_ He mouthed to Haru, feeling greatly disturbed.

Then the _other_ sound effects began…

Kyo turned red to the roots of his hair at the gasps and moans he could hear going on above him. _Please don't tell me they are doing what it sure sounds like they are doing…_

"We have to get out of here fast!" he whispered to Haru, squirming in his arms.

Haru groaned, trying to hold Kyo still as he rubbed against him. "Don't do that…"

"Maybe we can just sneak out while they are too involved in other things!" Kyo made a move to scramble out from under the desk.

In an instant he was back in Haru's arms. "Too risky, Kitten." Haru nipped his neck.

Seeing the way Kyo's breathing caught, and his face flushed, Haru nipped lightly again, this time the tip of his ear. He kissed the spot just behind it, and then slowly down Kyo's neck as the boy's head feel back, exposing more skin.

Kyo's eye's fluttered closed and for a moment he forgot where he was. It was just him and Haru. He moaned loudly.

"Did you hear something?" a male voice above them said.

Kyo's eyes snapped back open and both he and Haru froze, though Haru didn't look at all worried. Above them, the movement had also stopped.

"What? Come on honey, it's nothing. Kiss me. Touch me again…"

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

"Oh crap, the bell. I have to get to my class, I'll meet up with you after school."

"Same time same place." The other voice agreed.

Kyo let out a huge sign of relief as he heard two pairs of footsteps leave the room. He turned to Haru, grabbing his hand. "We are getting out of here NOW."

"Aww…" Haru said disappointedly. "And I was just getting started."

* * *

_Only one more chapter:( :) :P _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A month passed by.

Kyo and Haru saw each other everyday, and spent as much time together as they could…and still, they wanted more. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Black Haru hadn't made any more nighttime appearances, and although Kyo wouldn't admit it, he really missed those times. Meanwhile, Haru seemed to be so please that now he was managing to control his other side.

Haru had apologised again for the things that Black Haru had done, even though Kyo had admitted shyly that he enjoyed them all…sure they made out a lot and stuff, but White Haru had told him that he didn't need to feel rushed, that when Kyo felt ready for them to start doing _those things _again, he could tell him.

Well Kyo was sick of waiting. Haru seemed to have some strange idea that Kyo was traumatised by what had happened, and needed time to get over it. Sure, he was nervous and unsure, even a little scared…. but…

Kyo looked out his window as the full moon cast a glow over the otherwise dark night. _I want you Haru, and I want you now!_

----------------

Haru awoke to the feel of something, or someone, straddling his waist. He tried to move but found that his hands were tied tightly above his head …

Someone was laughing.

"It's payback time Haru."

"Kitten?"

Kyo took the time to laugh some more at the utterly shocked expression on Haru's face. Then he got down to business, slipping his hands under Haru's shirt, pulling it upwards.

"Kyo…what are you - " Haru started to ask.

Kyo bent down, inches from Haru's chest, his warm breath tickling his skin, sending his senses on fire, and his nipples tightened in desire. Haru closed his eyes, waiting for Kyo to do something, anything. He felt Kyo's hands hovering around the waistband of his pants for what seemed like an eternity. A muscle clenched in his jaw as Haru fought the urge not to struggle when all he wanted to do was rip his hands from their binds so he could have his way with Kyo…

Kyo smiled evilly, watching Haru's chest rise and fall as his breathing quickened. Kyo knew he was teasing the other boy, but it was so much fun. Ever so slowly, he inched Haru's pants down his legs, watching in interest as Haru hardened before his eyes. Haru felt his entire body quiver as Kyo moved inches from his cock and blew a stream of cool air over it.

"Kyo…!" he gasped tugging at his restraints.

"Yes Haru?" Kyo asked innocently as he very lightly brushed his fingertips up the insides of Haru's legs, skipping that area, over his hips, and caressing his sides. The touch was almost too faint to tickle, and yet just hard enough to make Haru's skin tingle, to make him heat up in desire, to have him begging for more.

"Kitten…please…. touch me," he said, trying to rub himself against Kyo. His breathing grew uneven. "I can't stand much more of this…"

"Now you know how bad it was for me!" Kyo said triumphantly. "When you were doing all those things to my body…when I ached to touch you so badly it was almost unbearable…when I wanted to reach out and do the same things to you as you were doing to me…."

"Untie my hands." It came out as a growl.

Deciding he had enough fun paying Haru back, Kyo gently untied his wrists. No sooner had he loosened the tie on the second hand than Haru lunched forward and in the next blink Kyo found himself pinned beneath a very horny Haru.

"Tonight I will make you mine." Haru declared, though Kyo knew it was really a question.

He gulped, nodding and in a flash, Haru somehow managed to remove all of their clothes.

Kyo wrapped his arms around Haru, pulling him closer, sighing happily at the feel of their chests pressed together, so close he could feel the thudding of Haru's heart quickening with his own. There was no need for more foreplay this time; both boys' had been craving each other for too long…

Haru rested his forehead against Kyo's tenderly, gazing into his lust filled eyes.

"Do you want's this kitten?"

Kyo nodded again, because that's all he could do. Haru pulled back grinning, and flipped him onto his stomach. Kyo shivered as the cold air made him feel the absence of Haru when the other boy got up for a moment.

Grabbing the bottle of lube that he kept in his room since he and Kyo had started dating, Haru returned to Kyo, his movements jerky, trying so hard to control himself, to go slow, when all he wanted to do was be inside Kyo as quickly as possible… Haru rubbed some of the lube onto his throbbing cock and knelt above Kyo, positioning himself at his entrance.

Kyo was blushing again, still he said, "What's taking so long?"

Haru thrust himself inside Kyo in one swift move.

Kyo stiffened at the sudden invasion and unexpected pain. _I didn't think it could hurt this much_… a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Kitten…." Haru managed to gasp, his hands in an almost bruising grip on Kyo's hips as he forced himself to remain still, to give the boy time to adjust.

He kissed the back of Kyo's neck gently, asking if he was okay. Kyo nodded as he felt the pain beginning to fade. He rose up onto his knees, pushing back, forcing Haru deeper, and hearing him moan in response. Haru reached his arms around and placed his hand's over Kyo's on the bed, lacing his fingers through his.

He noticed the pink tinge over Kyo's cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed Kitten," he whispered. Kyo only blushed more.

"You're so cute." Haru chuckled as they began to move together. "I love you so much…" He didn't see Kyo's eye glisten with another tear.

The pace was slow at first, slowly speeding up. Every gasp, every groan, every moan that escaped Kyo's lips excited Haru more and more.

Then he began to feel it, his already lust fogged mind, clouding over with the arrival of something he hadn't felt for quite a while….

Kyo let out a squeak of surprise as he was flipped over again, and found himself on his back, Haru pumping into him with an intensity that was frightening.

"H-Haru!" Kyo gasped, noticing he had become black.

"You're mine kitten. Mine." Black Haru pumped into him so hard that the bed was moving, the headboard hitting the wall. He reached down to grasp Kyo's cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts.

Kyo threw his head back, dizzy and weak, gasping at the added sensation. Never had he felt anything so incredible…and looking up at Haru…even if he was currently in black mode, he knew no one else could make him feel this way.

"Haru…I love you."

Haru stopped. Suddenly he was white again. Time seemed to stand still, and Kyo blushed further at the confession he had just made.

"Haru!" he cried. "Keep moving!"

A smile spread over Haru's face and he obeyed.

"Haru….I'm ….I'm gonna come"

"Will you…wait for me kitten? Please," Haru breathed, feeling himself nearing the edge.

Kyo nodded, and then they came together, in the most powerful orgasm either had experienced, and for a second Kyo could have sworn he saw stars. _I thought that only occurred in fiction…_

For a moment after, Kyo felt a wave of fear wash over him and he half expected Haru to get up and leave. But Haru was here to stay. He scooped Kyo against him, and pulled the sheets up over them. "I love you too, Kyo." He said. "I want us to stay together always."

"Okay," Kyo agreed as he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. He snuggled closer to Haru…the one person who had managed to fill up the empty spaces within him…to take away the loneliness…the one person who had managed to make him feel whole.

--------

"SENSEI!"

Shigure's editor came bursting into his room, tears squirting from her eyes and slammed down a pile of papers on his desk. "TELL ME WHAT IS THIS?"

"Why that's my draft for my latest story." Shigure said, looking at her with big innocent eyes, which were useless next to the grin that was spreading across his face.

His editor stomped her foot. "You're supposed to write male/female romances! This is man on man!"

"Ah…don't be that way! I'm sure you would love it if you just read past the first page."

His editor, who didn't like change, continued to wail. "Why sensei, why did you do it!?"

"Well, you mean, aside from the fact that I knew it would annoy you?" Shigure leaned back in his chair smiling. "Let's just say…. I had some very strong inspiration."

* * *

Fin. 

_Well, that's the end of my little fic, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I hope to write more Kyo/Haru fanfics sometime in the future because they are just the cutest paring! And a big thank you very very much to all those who review :) _


End file.
